Un Halloween nada awesome
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba en aquella absoluta obscuridad, con aquella nación, aquella persona que tanto le atemorizaba.


"**Un Halloween nada awesome…"**

* * *

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba en aquella absoluta obscuridad, con aquella nación, aquella persona que tanto le atemorizaba._

__**Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece c:!**

* * *

Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo putrefacto frente a él, haciéndolo tragar pesadamente. Era sólo su imaginación, no había ningún cuerpo frente a él, era sólo su nada awesome imaginación…

-Siempre dices eso, maldito asesino…-Se estremeció, incapaz de mover su cuerpo cuando sintió esa huesuda mano pasearse por su mejilla, sintiendo ese putrefacto olor a carne descompuesta entrar a sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sentir nauseas, pero no se podía mover, odiaba cada Halloween por aquello.-¿Disfrutaste de mi tierra, maldito asesino?...

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo sintió como ese ser, con su mano libre, oprimía fuertemente su cuello, cortándole el aire.

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el cuerpo frente a él… aquel cuerpo que era un rastrojo de huesos y de carne descompuesta, aquel cuerpo que lo miraba con aquellos ojos, que estaban siendo carcomidos lentamente por los gusanos, por los cuales salía un líquido viscoso que caí por los pómulos, tocando carne y sangre coagula de hace muchos años atrás.

Sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de terror viendo al ser frente a él, sintiendo como su respiración poco a poco le iba haciendo falta a sus pulmones… pero estremeciéndose más al ver el cuerpo frente a él, donde podía apreciar claramente los pulmones descompuesto y cortados, cosa que él mismo había hecho, muchísimos siglos antes.

- E-eres u-un ma-maldito s-sueño… -Murmuró con el poco aliento que tenía, no podía ser real y lo sabía, siempre lo sabía, era un maldito sueño de Halloween, nada más que aquello, un sueño nada awesome que se repetía Halloween tras Halloween.

- ¿Un sueño?. -Sintió esa obscura voz dentro de su cabeza, el ser frente a él ni siquiera movió sus labios, sólo transformo su mueca en algo parecido a una sonrisa, eso si su labio no hubiera estado colgándole por el mentón, dejando ver la carne y los dientes descompuestos, con uno que otro gusano dándose un festín con lo que había allí.- ¿Tendremos esa discusión eternamente?... ya te lo dije, maldito asesino, nunca te dejare vivir… siempre seguiré aquí, atormentándote, lo más que pueda, torturándote hasta llevarte a la locura… ¿sabes?, ellos están de acuerdo conmigo…

Cuando ese ser putrefacto y de ropas andrajosas dijo aquello, pudo ver detrás de él millones de ojos brillando en aquella obscuridad, mirándolo con odio y desprecio… queriéndolo matar, tal como él había hecho siglos atrás, aplicarle la misma tortura a la que él los había sometido.

Sintió como esos dedos huesudos oprimían más su cuello, sintiendo el hueso, a penas cubierto por rastrojos de carne, apretar su yugular, cortándole más y más el aire.

- Ellos quieren torturarte, cortarte pedazo a pedazo, desprender cada miembro de tu cuerpo, como tú hiciste con ellos… - Sus ojos rojos se llenaron más de terror al escuchar aquello, estremeciéndose al ver como esos ojos se acercaban más a él, intentando desesperadamente que el aire llegase a sus pulmones, sintiendo su corazón galopar fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Vio como aquel ser andrajoso reía, mostrando sus dientes negros, podridos, y aquella lengua rota, donde había sangre coagulada.

Sintió como tiraban de sus brazos y vio a pequeños seres. Seres deformes, hechos por la misma obscuridad y de ojos rojos, los cuales comenzaron a tirar de sus brazos fuertemente, buscando desprenderlos, mientras le sonreían y risas infantiles llegaban a sus oídos, aquellas risas que él mismo había destruido siglos atrás.

Un fuerte ruido sonó en la habitación y él grito fuertemente, pero se calló al sentir como aquella mano en su cuello le cortaba más la respiración. Sus brazos le dolían horriblemente, le habían zafado ambos brazos mientras esos seres deformes reían infantilmente, para tomar sus piernas y repetir la misma acción.

- No es un castigo justo, maldito asesino. – Sus ojos nublados por el dolor apenas pudieron notar al ser andrajoso frente a él. – Mereces mucho más… - Gimió de dolor al sentir como soltaba su cuello, el cual ya estaba con marcas amoratadas, por la presión ejercida en él. Como instinto natural quiso llevar su mano a su cuello, pero el gran dolor que sentía se lo recordó.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar algo sintió como algo era clavado en su pecho y abrió mucho los ojos, gritando de dolor y escupiendo sangre, al ver como aquel ser había metido su mano en su pecho, para sacarle el corazón.

- Mereces que tu corazón se rompa… maldito asesino…- Vio como aquellos ojos, comidos por gusanos, lo miraban con odio, gimiendo de dolor vio su corazón sobre aquella mano huesuda y ensangrentada, gritando fuertemente al sentir como su corazón era aprestado, viéndolo contraerse hasta verlo explotar…

Se despertó, incorporándose de un brinco en la cama, mirando a todos lados, con un gesto asustado y tocando su cuerpo, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien… suspirando pesadamente al ver que todo había sido un sueño… un maldito sueño… como los que cada año tenía en Halloween… en el cual… veía al primer Prussia… aquel país que el mismo había asesinado y tomado su nombre y su territorio…

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, viendo al ruso que dormía a su lado y no pudo evitar abrazarse fuertemente a él, temblando de miedo… de miedo de aquellos espíritus de la gente que él mismo había matado, disfrutando de hacerlo…

Abrazándose al cuerpo del ruso comenzó a pensar lo mucho que odiaba Halloween… porque en aquella época los muertos podían vagar por sobre la tierra… y atormentarlo más de lo que hacían normalmente…


End file.
